1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally in the field of electronic communications circuits and systems. More specifically, the present invention is in the field of signal splitters.
2. Background Art
Signal splitters are typically used in satellite receiving systems to distribute an input signal to multiple outputs having substantially the same phase, frequency, and impedance, and to do so across a range of frequencies. Satellite receiving systems typically utilize a down-converter and a local oscillator to mix a high frequency reception signal down to an intermediate frequency signal, which is then typically amplified by a low noise amplifier. A three-way signal splitter (“three-way splitter”) may receive the amplified signal as an input, and distribute that signal as three substantially equivalent outputs, for filtering, additional amplification, and/or tuning.
Conventionally, use of a three-way splitter introduces some loss of the input signal. Losses may be in the forms of insertion loss as well as return loss. Signal transmission may be optimized where insertion loss is minimized and reduction of the return signal is maximized. Conventional techniques for implementing a three-way splitter in a satellite receiving system typically involve the assembly of discrete components, often on a printed circuit board. These approaches share common disadvantages of expense, over-consumption of circuit board area, a too narrow frequency range over which insertion losses remain constant (or “flat”).
Conventional techniques for implementing a three-way splitter in a satellite receiving system may be expensive because conventional three-way splitters are assembled from discrete components, each of which adds its own cost, and assembly and interconnection of discrete components requires a large surface area. With respect to signal input loss, typical conventional three-way splitters for satellite receiving systems may produce insertion losses of approximately 6 dB or more. Techniques intended to improve insertion loss in conventional three-way splitters often have the unfortunate consequence of exacerbating return loss, while improvements in return loss often result in a similar deterioration in insertion loss performance.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a splitter which is inexpensive, consumes less circuit board area, and provides improved insertion losses while also achieving improvement in return loss.